Human Sacrifice
by Anna Fujioka
Summary: [ Sho x OC ] A new struggle takes place between the Tengu as two Senka Maidens emerge without explanation. Namiko Sasaki has risen as the second Senka maiden after Misao Harada, and has developed feelings unheard of for the enemy, Sho Usui.


"_Why..?" I tilted my head, confused._

"_Why, what?" An irritated growl escaped from his lips, frightening me a little. He threw his head up and screamed, scaring the murder of crows away from that shaking cherry blossom tree which always wavered in the courtyard. Servants rushed out from three different exits and seized both of nii-san's arms._

_I cried out, reaching for him with my chubby hands but one of the big ladies slapped them away. Hot tears rushed down my plump cheeks and I cowered on the grass, bitten by the insults thrown my way by nii-san._

"_You sick pig!"_

"_I wanted her!"_

"_Not you!"_

"_But _her!_"_

* * *

"Minako? Sasaki Minako!" I shot up from my desk and almost rotated my head all the way to the back. A crack split through the air and I was about to let out a scream, when an itching sweater sleeve muffled my open mouth. Darting my eyes to my rescuer, I became relieved to find Misao as protective as ever to me.

"Those demons…," Misao whispered, careful not to attract any attention. "They tried to kill you, so I swatted them away." Her face softened, and she flicked a black tendril out of my face. I felt my face blush with pure red.

I twiddled with my fingers, stuttering over my words. "T-Thanks...they have g-gotten m-more violent l-lately…" Misao nodded along, rubbing her chin and furrowing her eyebrows with small signs of stress. Luckily, no one surrounded us while a _spider-legged caterpillar with razor sharp teeth_ was on Misao's shoulder. It attempted to chomp on her skin, but I quickly slapped it away.

Misao gasped in shock, drawing attention from the chattering students around us. They eyed both of us suspiciously and returned to their own lunchtime. I pursed my lips while Misao muttered a thanks to me before sharing her salmon with me. Now that we were free from our demons, for now, I had the chance to examine Misao's condition after our cycle of even more violent incidents today.

She showed no hint of being injured or stressed from those demons. Her bright personality shined everyday, her amber hair glimmering with a dazzling light effect. Misao's rosy cheeks were light with color and her peach lips glistened without any use of makeup.

I sighed in envy and picked up a lock of black, twisting it around my slender fingers. I'd guess people would describe me as _lame_, meaning that they told me I once had blank eyes, marble-like skin, and a...curvy structure. It was ridiculous, considering how Misao envied me and I, to her back. Simply absurd. Ludicrous.

"Oi," Misao said, pulling me away from my reverie. "Wanna walk to my house today?" I smiled shyly and nodded, a pleased expression on my face. Misao blinked and became flustered and popped a piece of teriyaki into her mouth.

"Kawaii..," she grumbled to herself.

Baffled, I replied almost instantly. "N-No! You t-too…" Misao stared at me with a blank look and giggled that soft laughter of hers, so innocent and kind. My jealousy grew even more, the feeling giving me a burdensome weight in the stomach. She muffled her laughter on her sweater sleeve and reminded me that my bento box was still full.

I munched away, happy and hungry.

Until a _flying ghoul _soared out of nowhere, aiming straight at the back of Misao's head. "_Duck!_" I exclaimed, just in time for that monster to disappear off straight through that window. Receiving stares from the classroom, I returned them my famous glare and they shuffled in their seats.

But the fight wasn't over.

Misao's mouth wavered at the sight of _something _behind me. She pointed a shaking finger at me, her hand already shaking from this...this..._thing. _Judging from its touch, it had eight legs in total that grappled my back, hissing that slipped out of its mouth, and was heavy in weight. I shuddered under its, probably, swollen body.

"Got it!" Misao sprinted over to my side and threw the _thing _off my back. It bounced on the desk, its blobby fat melting against the surface. I gagged, wondering how no one else in the classroom, or the entire Japan couldn't see these peculiar monsters except for Misao and I. This cruel reality…

I groaned.

* * *

"I just can't put my finger on it..," Misao said, that 'thinking face' taking over. I sighed and leaned against her house entrance gate, tapping my toes on the pavement. A new idea popped into my mind and I snapped my fingers, almost like I completed a theory.

"I-Is it...t-that v-vacant house o-over there..?" Misao raised an eyebrow and turned to where I pointed, her eyes widening in surprise.

The front gates were wide open for all to see. A stone pathway connected with the plain sidewalk, twirling into the massive garden inside those traditionally built walls. Curious, Misao began trailing across the street and peered inside the gates. Unfortunately, I chimed in too loud and attracted the attention of a woman that watered the inside gardens.

Misao shushed at me and stared at the woman with awe, her cheeks flushed more than ever. I blinked, and decided to have a closer peek at our new neighbor myself. My mouth shaped into an 'O', examining a woman with smooth black hair that draped over her head, wore a clad black kimono, and such tall stature.

No, wait. Make that a _man._

Realization slammed into Misao and she gasped in horror, her expression telling me that she did not expect to mistake a man as a woman. _He _turned around and met us with a genuine smile, hues of light purple lilies in hand. His hand raised up beckoning us to come forth, and we entered through the unknown premises.

I became engrossed with the many varieties of flowers, such as the crimson roses, sunny daisies, violet hues of lilies, and marvelous chrysanthemums. Too focused on how perfect the garden, I didn't notice Misao heading ahead of me. As soon as she went up to our new neighbor, a surge of pain streamed through my head like a flooding river. Clasping my temples, I knelt down on the stone tiles and scraped my knees.

* * *

"_-chan?"_

"_What?" the boy said, his tone obviously annoyed._

"_D-Do you h-hate me?" My question immediately paralyzed him, his onyx eyes staring into my very soul. The black kimono he wore added an ominous effect and his raven hair seemed to cast a dark shadow. His height towered mine, but I was only up to his hip._

"_What makes you think that?!" he screamed, proceeding to slap me. I gasped and embraced the impact, my hand hovering over my now bruised cheeks. Mom wasn't going to buy my excuses, saying that I have rode a bicycle and accidentally face-planted myself onto the ground._

_As if anyone would believe that a six-year-old like me could do that._

_I gasped, taking in short breaths as my attacker began to raise his hand once more. There were no servants to rescue me, and certainly not his brother. Misao was supposed to be around here, but she was playing ball with -. My luck had ran out as soon as -'s open palm began to slam against my cheek._

_He froze in midair._

_I gave him my usual blank look, receiving faltering anger from -. His eyes became glassy, but did not spill any tears. He withdrew his hand and looked at his palm, the weapon which had hit me earlier. I couldn't tell if his expression was either regret or satisfaction. I certainly couldn't tell._

_At the most fortunate time, a servant happened to pass by and spot purple bruises swelling on my cheeks. Her gasp was audible to both - and I. She raced over to me and pampered a damp cloth against my skin._

"_-!" she scolded. "You dare hit the Senka?!"_

_He finally expressed remorse and knelt down, daring to smudge the dirt against his kimono and receiving another scolding from the servant. His lips curved into a frown and he reached to softly graze his slender fingers across my swollen bruises. Strength. How much did he have of it?_

"_I'm sorry," he choked out._

_He finally wrapped me in his warm embrace.__  
_


End file.
